After the Incident
by Kaine1
Summary: After the fact- What might happen? PG13 for occasional swearing
1. Aftermath

Aftermath  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
His booted feet hit the steel flooring silently. Somewhere after they had escaped the planet  
he had acquired a black leather jacket. It hung to just below his waiste, straight on both  
sides, lengthy in the arms, concealing the gleaming peice of blue, sharpened steel at his wrist.  
Jak, and Imam followed close behind him. Jak's eyes fell slowly down to Riddick's wrist.  
She knew what lay just beneath.  
  
*****  
"" 'Paris P. Ogilvie, antiquities dealer and ontripenuer.'  
He'd extended a hand. Riddick had cocked his head lightly the bottle of liqure still in his  
other hand and smirked.  
'Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.'  
Then raised the bottle to his lips.. Paris had stumbeled over his words helplessly.  
'A-a-a particularily good sherouze that is, i-i-it's just a lovely drop, it's v-v-very expensive...   
By all means h-help yourself.'  
Riddick hadn't held back, he finished it and then handed it back.""  
*****  
  
Once they were out of this corridor they would be in a small town. Why here? She didn't know,  
and quite frankly she didn't care as long as she was with him.  
"What's this town called Riddick?" she asked curiously.  
All she got was a glance back and a series of mumbles.  
"Thank you mr. informative..."  
Riddick pulled his goggles over his eyes with one quick streamlined motion. Everything seemed  
to be streamlined with him. Even his speech, though he had a tendancy to be rather blunt..   
  
******  
"" She had walked in, hair shaven and swim type goggles with darkened lenses she'd found propped  
up on her forehead. They'd all looked at her eyes wide.  
'What?' She'd asked.  
'It's the winner of the look alike contest.'  
Paris walked around examining all the stuff. They'd found a shaded building to harbor from the  
heat in. Johns sat on a makeshift chair and she'd sat beside him. Rittick loomed in a  
different doorway.  
'What were these people? Miners?' Paris asked Shazaa  
'No, looks more like geoligists, you know, advanced team lives around from rock to rock.'  
'Nice of them to leave so much stuff here, buy why'd they leave their ship?' Frye snapped.  
'It's not a ship it's a skif, it's desposable really.' Johns said brows lifting.  
'Kind of like an emergency life-raft right?' Paris said inquisitivly.  
'Yeah, they probably had a big drop-ship take them off planet.' Shazaa replied.  
'Come on, these people didn't leave. Whatever got Zeek got them. They're all dead' Rittick   
growled almost absentmindedly. He picked a few granulets of dirt from his goggled and pulled them  
on. He continued..  
'You don't really think they left, cloths on the hooks; photos on the shelves.'  
'You don't know that, maybe they had weight limits.' Shazaa snapped, eyes narrowing.  
'I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fuckin' emergency.'  
'He's fuckin' right' Jak had chimed in. ""  
*****  
  
The memories of that damned planet haunted her. They'd gotton away, kind of. They all stepped  
into the light. Riddick kept walking. Did he know this place? By the way he navigated so  
easily it seemed he did. He stopped suddenly. His figure was broad and powerfully built. He  
turned slowly and looked at them. He hated being in charge of something he usually took, but  
these two people needed him.. Especially Jak. But what was HE supposed to do with her? His   
life was already a pile of shit, was he just going to drag the kid down with him?  
"We'll get a room for tonight."  
"That sounds good." Jak said smiling fakely.  
She stared up at him with a pair of doe eyes. Large and watery. Why did she look up to him so   
much? He turned again growling inaudiably. Jak's eyes floated down again, this time not to his  
cuff.  
  
------  
  
Jak stood in shower. Her mind drifted as she washed her short hair. It was barely worth washing.  
'Man is Riddick ever hot! The way he moves, his voice. I wonder what it would be like..  
Nah, he would never. He probably thinks I'm ugly anyways.' Her thoughts were fleeting but she  
kinda of liked wondering...  
  
'His hands whisked over her slowly. His breath was warm against the sides of her neck. She  
could almost taste him as he nipped lightly at her neck then move to the other side, his nose  
brushing lightly through her hair.  
"Riddick..." she mumbeled softly.'  
She jumped nearly flying to the ceiling as there was a loud rap on the door then Riddick yelling  
at her.  
"COME ON Jak! You've been in there almost a half-hour!"  
"UH-err.." She paused then grinned mumbling under her breath "why don't you just come in here  
and tell me that."  
"What?"  
"NOTHING! I'll be out in a minute"  
"Hurry yer ass up dammit."   
His footsteps faded. 


	2. What to do?

Chapter 2-What to do?  
  
She grumbeled stepping out of the shower. 'Get out of the shower Jak hurry up Jak! Come in and  
get me Riddick.. Please?' She chuckled at her own feverant thought. 'Yeah right, dream on Jak.  
Look at him, and look at you.' She gazed into the mirror showrtly.   
"No ass. No chest. No arms... no age, no nuthin' and you're hopin' for him? Piff!"  
She pulled a towel around her waiste and scrambeled from the bathroom to the bedroom quickly.  
"IMAM!"  
"Yes child?" he answered from the other room.  
"Did you wash my cloths yet?"  
Imam lifted an eyebrow oddly. Then Riddick's voice boomed to her ears loud enough to make her  
jump.  
"HE AIN'T YOUR NANNY! Do your own damn laundrey!"  
"BUT!" she whimpered, pouting to herself.  
"We ain't lookin' dammit." Riddick growled.  
She poked her head modestly out the door.  
"Imam?" she said giving him large hazel doe eyes.  
He watched the tv captivatedly, ignoring her.   
'Dammit...' she growled to herself.  
She padded out carefully slipping around the corners until she got to the washer, quickly  
throwing her stuff in and putting some soap in. As she straightened preparing to reside in the  
bedroom until they were done a black shirt flew by her landing in the washer, then pants.  
She shreiked nearly hitting the ceiling once again. She whirled scrambling to keep her towle up.  
"RIDDICK!?" She sucked in a breath "ASSHOLE!"  
He ruffeled her hair, face expressionless, as always.   
"Thanks kid, needed those washed." he said sarcasim tainting his voice.  
He stood in just one of Imam's spare robes. He walked away heading into the bathroom.  
Bracing herself against the wall she panted a small bead of 'surprised' sweat dribbling down her  
temple. She regathered herself and stared after him. Was that a natural bronze? His shoulders  
were lined with sinew, rippling as he walked. She shook the image from her mind and scampered  
back to the bedroom.  
--------------------  
Riddick stared into the mirror. He didn't see a reflection... No, he couldn't. All he saw was  
the outline of the box which held the glass and a large blank. He blinked shortly and stood  
upright puffing out his chest with a breath still looking into the mirror. The blank remained  
the same. No changes. He sighed slumping slightly again.  
  
'Richard B. Riddick. Look at you you badass mother fucker, stuck here with two (2) people.  
Stuck with a kid and a holy man. Great. What the hell are you gonna do? You ain't the type to  
stick around in one place for long bitch. Maybe Jak could do with Imam? How would either of   
them feel about that? haha! Feel? Like you care asshole.'   
  
He half smirked. His mind worked slowly trying to comprehende what he was going to do. If he   
just left them here what would THEY do? Maybe he could keep it down and get them some   
connections first? He looked back into the blank space that stared at him straightly.  
"RIDDICK! Talk about me taking a long time you've been in there almost an hour!"  
The door opened a crack and his cloths plopped in a pile, folded.  
"Thanks..." he mumbeled under his breath pulling off the short pants and pulled on his pants and  
muscel shirt. He walked out with the shorts in hand.  
  
  
LMK what you all think! Keep R&Rin' 


	3. Her

Chapter 3-Her  
  
He dropped hte shorts and pulled on his leath jacket, the shiv still tied lightly to the lining.  
"I'll be back later.."   
Jack nor Imam heard..  
He stood at the railing on the top floor of the hotle. People were checking in one by one and  
a line was forming. He watched them below carefully. Was this a fuel and go colony? Everyone  
had distinct tastes from every planet. Everyone was soaked with the rain that now pattered  
to the ground outside.  
"Damn people..." he snarled to himself fingering his shiv carefully.  
He started moving towards the stairs face tilted down shadowing his features.  
  
------------------------  
  
'Bah! Horrid weather.' She thought to herself, her whiteish hair clinging to her face and back.  
She glanced around scanning the area, through the sheild of water that blocked her gaze. Night  
was setting in bit by bit and she still hadn't moved from her position just off the gang plank.  
"Hey you."   
Her head swiveled lightly in the direction of the voice, then her face darkened aggrivatedly.  
"Ricardo."  
"Yeah!" He pulled her into a hug.  
She hugged him back an irritated look on her face all the while though he didn't, or pretended,  
he didn't notice it.  
"What are you doing around here Ric?"  
"Looking for some murderer dude. Didn't show up somewhere, they figure he hijacked another ship  
and has about 42 hostages, 10 commerical, 3 crew."  
"Still a merc I see?"  
"Yeah, yourself?"  
She looked around slowly icey grey eyes gleaming.  
"Thinking bout' getting out the profession."  
"Oh..."  
They rose to meet Ric's bright greens.  
"Isn't that what you said the past couple times I met you?"  
"Yes."  
He laughed openly. She sighed shaking her head.  
"Anyways, He doesn't seem to be anywhere near here."  
"What's his name?"  
"Uhhhh..." Ric pulled out his pocket book and scanned several pages.  
"Umm, Richard B. Riddick. Why?"  
"Curious."  
She patted his shoulder and started away.  
"Hey, wait!"  
She turned again, already sopping with water.  
"What?"  
"Uhh... see ya around okay?"  
"Fine!" she snapped stomping off irrately.  
She could hear the water swishing around inside her boot. She didn't like Ric. He annoyed her  
then again, most people annoyed her.  
'Damn fool Ric... Where is that name familiar from? I -KNOW- I've heard it somewhere..'  
  
READ & REVEIW PEOPLES (heh) 


	4. Who do you think you are!?

Chapter 4-Who do you think you are?  
  
'Best find somewhere to lodge for the night..'  
She moved through the streets slowly. Already soaked, she didn't care anymore. No matter how  
fast she got there she was still going to be soggy. She found herself continually trying to  
keep her wet locks of hair out of her eyes. The streets had already drained of people.   
"And they called this a bustling stop and go place..." she growled to herself. "IS THERE  
NOWHERE TO LODGE IN THIS FUCKIN' CITY!?"  
She quickly sensed eyes peering at her through the windows. She looked up squinting slightly.  
"aha! Finally..."   
A large worn sign glared back at her 'Hotel'. She moved in shaking herself off beneath the  
ledge at the door. She was presented only with the butt of a lengthy line.   
"I am NOT in the mood for this..."  
She pulled her magnum revolver from her coat pocket and walked up the line all the people  
freezing in their footsteps instantly. She walked up to the desk laying it on the counter and   
smiling banefully at the teller.  
"Cheapest you got for tonight, anything decent will do.. And mind you when I say decent."  
He nodded beads of sweat running down his temple.   
"O-o-of course." He said trembling with fear and typing shakily.  
"W-w-we have one open that may suit you. One queen sized bed, bathroom a-and laundry room.  
"Perfect!" she grinned back at him repocketing her gun and setting a few CRs (credits) down   
before him.   
"Your room number is 2A." his voice crept towards her still shaking as he handed her the key.  
*  
Riddick smirked from above. He started down the stairs after lingering for a bit more.   
She glanced up sighing, moving to the base of the stairs and starting up. She didn't notice the  
looming figure heading down above her, people usually moved for her anyways.  
Riddick walked down not taking into account the small figure heading up them quietly.  
Their shoulders made contact... heavily. Riddick teetered surprisedly his hand automaticly  
grabbing his shiv. Hers jolted into her coat pocket but he caught her. She'd been thrown too  
off balance to react. She growled trying to free herself.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? LET GO OF MY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she hissed dangerously.  
He tilted her silently towards the base of the stairs, throwing her further off balance. Her  
sopping hair falling into her eyes.  
"Dammit. I said let me go...."  
"And what precisely, are you going to do to make me?"  
'Damn he's built. What the hell are you thinking Erynn? He's got your arms crossed in front of  
you and if he just happens to have a muscel spasm and let go, your a dead heap at the base of the  
stairs. Oh well.. Goggles at the dark of night? Odd...'  
"Put me upright and let me move on my." she ordered.  
"Shut up. I don't take kindly to orders." he snarled loosening his grip on her arms.  
She held herself close to her crossed arms. He wasn't quite sure what to do with her. He didn't  
want to kill her.. She looked down slowly noticing the shiv still in his hand biting into her  
arm spilling blood slowly.. She looked up him expression darkening. The leather creaked   
slightly as he pulled her upright slipping the shiv back into up to his wrist. She snarled  
spatting at him and moving past her room letting a steady glare lock with his gaze the entire  
way. She escaped into her room slamming the door behind her and leaning against it. She took a   
shaky breath.   
"Who the hell are you? I *KNOW* I know you from somewhere... where..." She rubbed her arm  
gently. The shiv hadn't gone deep, but deep enough to instill a tad bit of fright into her  
system that maybe, just maybe he was going to let her drop.  
-----  
Riddick moved the rest of the way down the stairs. She seemed rather familiar.. He shrugged it  
off heading out into the rain and towards the ship dock. He froze as he heard a voice behind  
him. A voice he recognized.  
'Damn mercs..'  
"Hey you! Stop there!" Ricardo yelled towards the figure dressed in all black.  
  
R&R!! 


	5. Ricky Ricardo?

Chapter 5-Ricky Ricardo?  
  
Riddick stopped silently, then turned fingering his shiv delicatly. Ricardo approached him gun  
in hand.  
"What's your name?"  
"Why the hell should I tell you." not a question... an order of some kind.  
Ricardo pulled his pocket book out and scanned the pages watching both Riddick and the book.  
Richard B. Riddick, stuck between a rock and a soft place. Ricardo approached slowly. This man  
fit the description in the book.   
'Tall, estimated 6'2". Wide through the shoulders, shaven head. Wears goggles.'  
From behind the goggles, Riddick eyes locked on this man. Somewhat scrawny. Fairly short, short  
black hair. Ricardo, and Riddick. Mercenary and Murderer. 6'3", 5'5". Ricardo couldn't have  
been more than 7ft away. Riddick stood stone still, rigid, his features tightening, his muscels  
tensing, waiting for the chance to spring.   
'Just a couple more feet bitch.'  
He did squinting in the lack of light. There was a barely a star in the sky, and the rain still  
pattered incesently. Riddick smelled the blood coursing in Ricardo's veins, heard his  
heart beating in his chest, saw the sweat dribbling slowly down Ric's temple. Ric took another  
step trying to see just a bit cleaer this man's features.   
'I'll make this quick..'  
Riddick lunged pulling the shiv from his wrist and slashing it deeply across Ric's throat. There  
was the sickening sound of the jugular cracking then breaking beneath the blade. The irony  
smell of the fresh blood wafted up Riddick's nose. He inhaled deeply. 'Bitter-sweet'  
"Shit.." he muttered to himself as Ric fell face first into the ground, his blood staining the  
ground around him. For a moment Riddick's mind breezed over his conversation with Johns.  
  
*****  
"It'll be quite a feat if we get through the canyon and lose just one, huh?"  
"Not if I'm the one."  
"When battlefeild doctors choose who lives and dies it's called triage."  
"Really? Kept calling it murder when I did it."  
"Let's cut the bullshit, you do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back."  
He'd stopped eyes flicking downwards then turned.  
"Not to big a job for you is it?" Johns had asked him a grin spreading across his face.  
"I'm just thinking we may need a bigger peice of bait."  
*****  
  
"Triage?" his silver sheened eyes fell to the body at his feet. "Looks like this guy is already  
dead. Somebody already chose for him, I just helped him out." He stopped pulling the body off  
into the bushes, being sure to kick a new layer of dirt over the crimson stained path.  
"Lets not leave too much evidence huh?"  
Riddick's strong hands tore a wide shred of cloth from his victim's shirt and tied it around  
it's throat.  
"Don't wanna lead them right to you."  
He slung the corpse over his shoulder and slipped away silently.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
She opened her eyes slowly to the morning light. Her pulse pounded in her forehead making her  
wince. She whipped off the blankets and scooted out of bed. Her feet padded across the  
carpeting lazily to the desk where her clothing lay, folded, gun ontop of them. She streached  
yawning broadly.  
"Guess I made it another night..."  
She froze the eerie sense someone was watching her coming over her. She picked her gun up  
cautiously eyes gazing over the room. Nothing seemed to be missing.  
It watched her intently, eyes widening.   
'SHIT!'  
Erynn's white hair fell into her eyes once again..  
'DAMMIT! Friggin' hair' She did a final glance of the room kneeling to check under the bed,   
nothing.  
She pulled on her pants and shirt quickly not letting her waver continuously around the room.  
Her eyes narrowed a moment then she walked into the bathroom. Staring at herself a moment and  
brushing the hair out of her eyes.   
The slamming shut of a window drew her attention to a dead run, her feet hitting the carpeting  
silently. The form ran down the fire escape. Erynn threw open the window leaping through and  
giving chase.  
"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE! HEEYY!!!!"  
It seemed forever but finally she leapt, tackling the thin figure from behind.  
"uff!"  
It struggeled but Erynn's reflexes were too quick, she easily put the muzzle of the gun to the  
back of it's neck.  
"Who..." she panted.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Get off and I'll tell you." Was it's muffled response.  
Erynn rose slowly letting it up, the gun muzzel still to it's neck.  
"Face me."  
It complied. Jak stared at her nervously, dissapointment heavy in her expression.  
"What the hell were you doing in my room kid?"  
"Trying to figure out why he-" she stopped.  
"Who's he and why he what?"  
Jak remembered quickly what Riddick had said to call him if anyone should ask. It had been a  
name he'd picked up when he'd went to earth he said.  
"Ricky Ricardo"  
"Sounds like a friend of mines name, whats he look like?"  
Jak scrambeled desperatly in her mind for the description Riddick had provided. He hadn't wanted  
anyone to screw anything up and here she was, screwing everything up.  
"Tall dark and handsome." She replied hesitantly.  
"That's vauge, what color eyes he got?"  
How to describe Riddick's eyes? Eerie.. Silver orbs that could lash out and suck you in, then  
spit you out if they wanted.  
"S-s-greyish I guess." She replied once again.  
"You guess?"  
Jak nodded slowly.  
"Why he what?"  
"Why he, thinks your so different."  
"Different?"  
"For lack of a better word."  
Erynn stared at Jak evenly, cooly.  
"You take any shit?"  
"No, I wasn't there for that.."  
Erynn's brow arched. Jak's eyes fell with embarresment. Riddick would've never been caught.  
Not more than three (3) hours after Riddick had left, he'd returned and went straight to his bed.  
He'd been mumbling in his sleep. Barely comprhensible..  
'White.. hair... pretty... not like -yawn- everyone else... not weak... accidently -roll- cut...  
her... accident... arm -roll-'  
She'd never heard him talk in his sleep before. Accidentally cut someone? White hair? She'd  
gone to ask the teller if he met anyone with white hair that night. He'd said yes and given her  
the room number.  
"I want to talk to this Ricky guy later. You'll show me right?"  
Suddenly her head twisted looking at the cut across this woman's arm. It looked as though this  
young woman had tempted fate between her wrist and her razor many a time. But the freshest  
looked like it'd been pushed in slowly, or maybe even accidentally?   
"I'll ask him."  
"You do that, by the way what's your name?"  
"Jak!" she called behind her as she ran down the rest of the way of the fire escape.  
'Ricky Ricardo? HahA! This should be hilarious if it is Ric. Foolish Ric, HA!' Her chin fell  
between her thumb and her index finger.  
'But Ric ain't got greyish eyes... his are green..'  
She pondered shortly then dragged herself slowly up the fire escape. Who was this guy going to  
be? 


	6. Bahh!!

Sorry people! Was sick like way bad for awhile then had like,  
  
  
Chapter-6  
Bah!!  
  
Erynn brushed her hair out of her face clipping it back.   
She glanced herself over in the mirror. Dark black leather jeans,   
tight muscel shirt with a strap holding up the near shotgun type rifle.  
Her silver spiked black leather dog collar choker and silver beaded   
nicklaces hung about her throat, covering her jugular suficiantly   
without too much work or hassle. She sniffed ligtly clearing her   
sinus'. She'd just go down to the docking station and leave.   
She'd finished her last mission for the Company. She would leave,   
and just not report back. They'd list her as missing and wouldn't lift  
another finger towards her retreival. She stared back in the mirror   
again. Who the hell was staring back at her? Not the woman who  
had last month... none more last week nor yesterday.. What  
was she turning into? Mercing was not the profession for her.  
It'd taken her 8 years to figure that out, but she had. No...  
It was starting to get old. Company was  
starting to get old.. It was already old. She looked down staring   
at all the scars laddering up her arm, almost to her elbow on both,   
one fresh. She trailed her fingers along it eyes narrowing.   
'Damn bastard. I'll get you back for that. Any new steps to this   
ladder will be made by me.' Did it really matter? No, probably not,   
it was going to be just another faded scar anyways but she needed   
something to do. Something to hate before she left. Something to seek  
and destroy. Then she'd pick out something that got in her way along   
the way. She was like a heat seeking misle with a mind. Sometimes she  
brought them back alive, well... breathing at least.   
Depended on the pricing on their miserable heads. She walked out the   
door quietly shutting it behind her. Her footsteps down the stairs   
were just as quiet. Not that she did it purposfully, it just, happened.   
She stopped midway through the lobby. A strange tingling ran  
up her spine like volts of electricity. Her head quickly snapped to   
her left scanning the shadows. Her eyes narrowed and she continued   
on her way, the sensation spining every nerve on her left side.  
He watched her pass. Once he could have sworn she'd looked right at   
him, he could have sworm she'd seen him. But no... She stopped   
outside the door and shook her tension away.  
"Getting paranoid in your old age, Erynn.." the slim figure mumbled to   
itself. She walked about into the now abundent masses of people.  
"From ghost town to hell hole in less than 8 hours. I'm almost   
surprised."  
She went with a flow for a bit, it led her right to the docking station.   
A bulky man serving as a desk attendent smiled at her as she approached.  
"What can I get for you?"  
"Docking number to the Malestorm."  
He typed at his computer and waited a moment as the hardrive ground   
loudly.  
"Number, 56"   
He smiled. She was attractive. Slim, tall, black lipstick and an onyx   
nose stud. Dark eyeshadow went up to her eyebrows. As she walked away  
her hips swung slightly, barly enough to notice, but when they were...  
Well, that was another story. His brows arched and his eyes gleamed.   
"Gunna have to get me a peice of that someday."  
--   
Her eyes scanned the docks. This was number 56 but where the hell was   
the Malestorm? There weren't many ships and the Malestorm's   
distinctive red, yellow and blue painted hull wasn't visable. Someone   
must have stolen it over the night while it was unattended she presumed  
"DAMMIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs almost throwing a fit   
of rage in the middle of the isle.  
"Erynn?"  
She whirled irrtably snarling. If she'd had fangs she'd have bore them.  
"Ricky says he'll see you at 5."  
Jak stood before her large eyes open wide.  
"FINE! Tell him I'll be there and if he's not..." she growled  
Jak had already gone.  
----------  
Erynn brushed her hair back. She'd need to find a lift to Keqnal, and   
maybe if this guy had a ship she could get him to give her a ride. If   
Jason would take her in again... IF! Ha! He'd beg at her feet. The   
rich son of a bitch loved her, he desired her, he'd pay any price and   
do anything to have her. She knew it, he knew it. She'd be forced to  
take him up on it. She couldn't merc around anymore but if she stopped   
she'd have no income. It was work to start a new life or free load it   
off a rich man. It was an easy enough descion for her.  
"BAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She despised Jason... 


	7. Where is he?

Chapter 7-Where is he?  
  
Riddick let Jak dress him up. She'd brought up too many logical points to prove to him that a   
new get up was nessicary. He'd let her have some credits and she'd went out. All the way to the  
inner city more than 10 miles inward fromt he docking station. She'd returned with clothes that   
must have depleted what credits 'Ricky Ricardo' had. Black slacks made of cotton so finely woven  
it felt like satin, a white undershirt made of the usual, but the stiching was especially nice.   
A jacket much like the slacks and sunglasses. Silver brimmed and the lenses real glass. She'd   
even taken the liberty of choosing a fine restraunt for them to attend... The receipt had  
inadvertantly 'torn' in the bag and didn't show the total credits spent.  
"It wasn't THAT much Imam."  
"I'm sure child, now, how much does Riddick have left."  
She made an odd noise, a nervous chuckle.  
"He has something left?"  
"Jak!"  
"He would have some left but there was nothing good in that Erynn lady's room! There's no way  
they would have let her in!"  
"So...?"  
"So, I bought a dress too."  
"How'd you know her dress size child?"  
"Iiii... uh, estimated."  
Imam lifted both brows suspicously.   
"Right."  
In all reality Jak had seen her pant size and estimated from there. A half truth.  
'Part truth is better than no truth!' her 'mother' had always said.  
"Ever thought of scaling it down a bit Jak?"  
"Now why wuld I go and do a thing like that! If someone suspects that he might be Riddick, then  
he'll be informed and that'll give him enough time to get away."  
"Why would it give him enough time to escape?"  
"BECAUSE! Nobody's gonna let anyone act up in a big fancy restraunt."  
Imam couldn't help but smile. Jak was right, there was no way they'd let anyone act up. It  
might look like a flaw on their fancied up records.  
"Gatta leave Erynn a note to tell her where to meet Riddick... I'll leave telling Ricky where to  
be up to you. You know that one retraunt, The Crimson Dragon" She motioned towards the other   
room.  
"Thanks Imam!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed out the door not giving him a chance  
to respond.  
She ran through the crowded streets, slipping between people easily. Her thin toothpick figure  
could fit between the closest bunched people. Finally she hit the docking platform the wood  
creeking beneath her slight weight. Erynn had had one of those open docks, probably didn't  
know this was a place where starship theives abounded. She'd done some research on where they  
were and what this place was all about. Erynn sat angrily in a humph before an empty docking  
space. Jak inadvertantly dropped the envelope containing a letter to where to go, what time and  
where to pick up her dress, along with a few credits she'd won in some bets on the way back.  
Non-English speaking Taxi drivers were so gullible.  
****************************  
Erynn walked into the hotel cautiously. She didn't want another run-in with that large fellow.  
'The bathrooms huh?' she thought reading over the note. She walked into the grimy bathrooms.  
Everything seemed to be coated with mildew or some other kind of slimy stuff.   
"If this entire bathroom is like this I wonder what the hell the outfit looks like..." she said  
to herself.   
  
She looked up at the numbering above each door.  
"1..2..3..4!" She tried to open it but it was locked. She peeked beneath the door and saw no  
feeet. Shrugging she busted the door in, the metal bending harshly until ripping from its  
hinges with one powerful kick. The dress hung from the lightbulb cage. It looked to be skin  
tight. The black material wa slight, though not transparent. It was strapless, with a zip up  
back.  
"A dress? Fuck no."  
She picked a note from the plastic cover.  
  
"Gee thanks.. bitch.."  
She ripped the dress down from the light cage, hanger and all.  
"Why the hell should I go? Curiosity killed the cat right? Not to mention it's nearly gotton  
me killed several times before.." -sigh-  
****************************  
"YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO GO THERE!?"  
"Yes." Jack meeped.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE THERE'LL BE!?"  
"Yes."  
He snarled, and hissed at Jak savagly. She'd barely set foot in the hotel room door and this is  
what she got, how pleasent.  
"Are you TRYING to get me caught or something?"  
"Honestly Riddick!" she snapped in a scolding tone.  
"Listen, it's just one night! Besides, like I was telling Imam earlier they wont let no one  
stary a ruckus in the middle of their restraunt. it might blemish their record and slow their  
business. I mean, what businessmen is actually going to go to a place where fights are a  
regular occurance?"  
"Excuse me... But, you mean besides a bar right Jak?" Imam asked curiously.  
She shot a look that could kill at Imam. She could feel Riddick's goggled eyes burning into her.  
'Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me.' she whispered over and over in her  
head. She just wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him how she felt. Tell him not to  
go to meet Erynn, she was a waste of his time! She was who he needed!  
'Riddick I'm what you need'  
She thought in a daydream.  
"I need what?" Riddick snapped.  
"UH?" She'd said that outloud? Oh god... Please don't let him have heard that entire sentance.  
"You said Riddick and a bunch of mumbling then need. What do I need?"  
"You NEED to go meet Erynn at that retraunt is what you need to do. You only have an hour to  
catch a cab, get there and actually make it through the crowd and into the dining area."  
She patted his shoulder lightly. he shrugged her off and stalked through the door slamming it  
shut behind him, his shiv firmly tucked into his cuff.  
*****************************  
Erynn looked over herself in the mirror.  
"Okay... so maybe this isn't that bad."  
Checking her black hills gold detailed watch she winced. Only 45 minutes to get there.  
"Better get going.." She muttered to herself, slipping her 30mm, snub nosed special into her  
purse and hanging it from her arm. She stumbeled downt he stairs, still not having gotton her  
high-heeled legs yet.  
"How do women walk in these things?" She said outloud to herself.  
An elder lady in the lobby looked at her hearing her comment, as Erynn teetered uncertaintly  
across it.  
"Very carefully" she laughed.  
Erynn smirked sarcasticly.  
*****************************  
She sat at the table sipping at her wine delicatly. Ricky hadn't shown up yet and she was  
getting tired of waiting. Her white hair fell straightly across her face. Hey steely grey gaze  
glanced around at all the people around her. Here she was sitting at a table for two, alone.  
She found it rather embaressing.. What if people thought- She cought herself off..  
'What do you care what people think, not like you did before.'  
She rid herself of every possible human emtion, besides jealously, greed and hatred. Her core  
was only wearing black until it could come up with something darker. The waiter brought her  
another glass of wine taking her now emptied one. He was already 20 minutes late and all the  
food around her was tempting her appetite to surface, not to mention she was getting irritable  
with his lateness.  
"This is beyond fashionably late." she muttered to herself.   
Her gaze shifted upward as the seater led a large man to the table. She recognised him after a  
moment. It was the man who had rammed her in the hotel. He seated himself and stared across at  
her silently.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"Eating, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I was waiting for someone who is not you. Get up and tell them there's been a mistake."  
A smirk crossed his lips. Her grey eyes locked with his the ones hidden behind the sunglasses  
menacingly. She just sighed, this was not a place to act up in.  
"I'll leave if he shows up."  
"Fine, but your paying for your own dinner."  
A sneer crossed his face, replacing the smirk quickly. The waiter came over. He was of  
medium build, not much taller than Erynn though. His strong french accent made him somewhat hard  
to understand.  
"What can I get for you two tonight?"  
"I'll have the Surf N' Turf." Erynn said indescievly.  
The man sitting across from her was powerfully built and as she finally tuned in on evaluating  
him she relized just how deep his voice was. Throaty and low, it sent shivers down her spine and  
memories jetting around in her head. She cleared them away. He'd ordered the poterhouse, extra  
rare.  
She cleared her throat and hesitantly spoke losing her tough demenour.  
"So.. um.. what's your name?"  
'Where is he?" he mind growled to itself  
**********Meanwhile!*************  
Jak sat in front of the tv, near hypnotized while Imam russeled them something to eat.  
"I wonder what they're doing now?" Jak questioned.   
"I do not know." Imam said absent mindedly tapping pepper into the concoction. "You will have to  
ask him once he returns."  
"I wonder if they're talking?"  
"Mr. Riddick has never caught me as talkative Jak."  
"You're right.. But what else are they going to do?"  
Imam stopped for a moment looking at Jak.  
"Sit in awkward silence I suppose?" he responded  
Jak couldn't help but release a chuckle.  
Imam set the large pot hed found amoung the untensils in the cuboards on the table and set out  
two plastic bowls.  
"It's ready Jak."  
"Hold on Imam! Check this out" 


End file.
